bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravvas Arkanen
Ravvas Arkanen is the drow warblade/crusader of the party in Welcome to the Show during season 3. In season 4, Ravvas becomes the primary antagonist, having orchestrated a war between Directian and Sabaton with the intent of eventually leading the drow to take over the whole of Alatastica. Appearance Ravvas stands tall for an elf at about 6 feet. He has shoulder-length white hair, gold-colored eyes, and a squarish jawline. He wears a chain-mail top with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, gold arm-guards, a leather waistband with black metal leg guards, black pants, and brown boots. He also wears a long purple cape held up by a silver brooch with a scorpion emblazoned on it. Personality Ravvas is a very stern, serious individual. He is rather extremist in his views, believing that loyalty to anything consists of ruthlessness and single-mindedness, and that anything less is tantamount to betrayal. He comes across as straight-forward in his mannerisms, but he is very capable of manipulation and deception as necessary. He has a very tactical mind, and he holds great respect for those who use their heads before just rushing into battle. Ravvas can also be very sarcastic and sassy when he feels the situation calls for it. Season 4 reveals that Ravvas's extreme loyalty views fall into fanatical territory. He sees true loyalty as being to one's own race first and foremost and anything else as treachery. He in fact views his feelings towards the party as a sin, a betrayal to the drow, and believes it to be a weakness on his part. Early Life Abilities Ravvas is a highly trained military swordsman, utilizing battle maneuvers to organize and/or aid his comrades in battle. His combat skills are highly refined, making him a deadly foe even to demons. He is also a skilled democrat, able to use words in a similar manner to Ivan to bargain with archdevils and garner favors and contracts. Relationships Faerthurin Faerthurin initially was incredibly wary of Ravvas due to his being a Drow, something which Ravvas was aware of. As they journeyed through Baator, the two grew a mutual respect and understanding of each other. Ravvas does view Faerthurin in a respectable light, given that she was multiple times able to make him stop his behavior and reconsider his actions, and Fae did gradually come to view Ravvas as a comrade and a friend. When his betrayal is revealed in season 4, Fae is distraught and hurt. She spends time going back over her journals and realizes there were several points that should have tipped the party off to his true nature, which frustrates her tremendously. Ivan Windstrummer As is his way, Ivan tried his hardest to reach out to Ravvas and at least find neutral ground with the man. Ravvas was very resistant to this for a long while, but he does slowly start to view the gnome as a good friend. He even opens up about his past at Ivan's urging, showing vulnerability for the first time as a direct result. When Ravvas's betrayal is revealed, Ivan displays true fury and calls Ravvas a deceitful parasite. Ravvas does not even blink at this, and instead runs Ivan through with his blade as he knows first-hand how dangerous Ivan's support abilities are, simply kicking Ivan from his blade carelessly. The encounter left Ivan scarred both physically and mentally, and Ravvas becomes the first person Ivan expresses hatred for, furiously calling for his death. Ivan has stated outright that he will not forgive Ravvas for what he's done. Jalerom Tanlaial Ravvas holds Jalerom in high regard, having a great deal of respect for his ability to take charge, his tactical capacity, and his willingness to get his hands dirty if necessary. Out of the entire party, Jalerom is easily the one Ravvas admires the most. When Ravvas's betrayal is revealed, Jalerom is enraged and shows little to no hesitation in engaging him in combat. When the two later speak in Lefethyr, they both confirm that they will not hesitate to run their blades through each other's hearts, showing an odd form of respect still exists between them. Trivia * Ravvas is the first player character not played by a brony reviewer. * Ravvas's player stated at the beginning of season 3 that he could not play beyond the one season. This was later revealed to have been a half-truth to conceal the character becoming the primary antagonist in season 4 in a sort of co-DM role. * Ravvas one-shots a boss character at one point by complete accident. This would unintentionally foreshadow the threat he would pose in Season 4. * Of all the characters, Ravvas is the only one who outright hates his goddess. Category:Welcome_To_The_Show_Character